Surrender
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: While in Las Noches, Aizen hypnotizes Orihime so she is under his power. Under his spell, Orihime begins to develop a strong sexual attraction to him...but what does this lead to? Rated M for lemon and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a different approach and do a Orihime/Aizen pairing (not that I'm into it), but there is something erotic about this pairing that I wanted to try. I was kind of inspired by an episode of True Blood.**

**Enjoy my experiment.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is copyrighted and own by Tite Kubo.**

**Surrender**

**Chapter 1**

She stood alone in the dark white room staring up at the moonlight shining through her window. Her gaze was filtered with a mixture sadness and fatigue. Since arriving at Las Noches a few days ago under Aizen's orders, she hadn't been able to sleep soundly. While she was taken, she chose to come of her own free will to protect her friends. She just hoped that her friends were okay, and that they didn't worry about her…too much.

Orihime Inoue sighed. She tried to adjust to her life of confinement in a strange world, with Arrancar that could crush her with their fingers and their cold-hearted leader than ruled them. She even agreed to wear their clothing, not that she really wanted to, but because she feared the consequences if she didn't. Here, in this place, she never felt more afraid. While Aizen said he wouldn't kill her and that he wanted her power, she couldn't help but feel if Aizen didn't kill her, someone else would. So she tried to be good, quiet, and obedient.

Her thoughts flickered to home again. She wondered what everyone was doing. She hoped they were preparing for the winter battle and not figuring out how to rescue her. She thought about Ichigo Kurosaki, and wondered if he was upset that she was gone. Since they started to fight together they became close friends. They hung out together often. They would sit and talk for hours at a time about life, their dreams, and the future. Orihime had hoped that maybe, just maybe Ichigo was growing feelings for her, but he never showed wanting to be more than friends.

Sometimes she thought he treated her more like a sister, which hurt inside because she loved him. She looked up to him because he was courageous and strong. She wanted to be like him, and she wanted to be with him. Her eyes misted as she thought about that last moment she saw him. He looked so peaceful and innocent sleeping there when she had said goodbye. Orihime took a deep breath to calm herself.

She would try not to think of him. She was here to protect him and do what she was told. She didn't want to feel the pain of unrequited love. She laid down on her bed and curled up on her side. She closed her eyes hoping sleep would comfort her.

* * *

Orihime was awaken by the feeling of a presence in her room. She opened her eyes to see Ulquiorra Schiffer standing over her, staring her with his blank green eyes. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she rose from the bed.

"Aizen has summoned you." He said indifferently.

Orihime merely nodded and stood up. Ulquiorra turned, and she followed him out of the room.

She watched her feet walk as she followed Ulquiorra to Aizen's throne room. Her mind and heart were racing; she had no idea what Aizen was summoning her for. Maybe he was going use her power now? He never actually told when she would do what he wanted her to do.

They reached the throne room all too quickly. Ulquiorra stepped aside and presented Orihime to Aizen. Orihime politely curtsied, her eyes still on the floor.

"Look at me, Miss Inoue."

Orihime swallowed as her eyes followed the ground up to Aizen's face. His dark gaze pierced her like a knife. He smirked at her and his eyes lit up with interest.

"Please leave us Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra bowed, turned, and left. Orihime almost cried out to him not to leave her. Her eyes stayed locked on Aizen's face. He continued to stare at her to the point where she blushed and looked away. Aizen chuckled at her reaction.

"Having trouble looking into the eyes of the man who hold power over you?" He asked. There was a hint of flirtation in his voice.

Face reddening even more, Orihime looked back at Aizen and shook her head. But he was right. His stare was making her uncomfortable.

"You're such a young, attractive woman." He said. Orihime couldn't help but look away again. Was he playing mind games with her? Trying to flatter her so she could bend at his will?

"There is no need to fear me Miss Inoue. I want us to be more…comfortable with each other."

Orihime took a deep breath. When she finally looked his way, she was stunned to see a _zanpakutō_ in his hand. She gulped, but did not look away. He wasn't going to strike her down, was he?

Aizen gave her a seductive smile as he whispered, "Shatter, _Kyōka Suigetsu_."

She gasped as she watched light surrounding the sword shatter. She took an involuntary step a back with the fear that he was going to kill her. But Aizen merely smiled at her. "There is nothing to fear now, Miss Inoue." He said.

Suddenly, she felt as if Aizen was telling her the truth. Of course he wouldn't hurt her. He needed her. He continued to smile at her, and she felt herself grow very warm. She was blushing again.

"I hope we can get better acquainted. Wouldn't that be lovely?" He asked her. She nodded. Why did she so eager to agree? He was the enemy. She knew that. But she couldn't help but feel a strange attraction to him. He looked…sexy.

"Miss Inoue." He called. She nodded again. "Please…call me Orihime." She said.

A look of satisfaction appeared on Aizen's face. He deactivated his _zanpakutō_ and stood. She could feel her heart beat increase as he approached her slowly. She wanted to step away, but her body wouldn't move. He stood right in front of her. He was so close. Too close. He lifted his hand and tucked strands of Orihime's hair behind her ear. His fingers traced a path from her ear, down her cheek, to her lips.

Chills ran down her spine. Her skin where he touched felt like it was electrified. The electricity ran all through her body. Her breathing hitched.

Aizen leaned in to smell her hair. His hands went down to her neck. Orihime's eyes closed. "You smell…exquisite. And your heart, it beats so rapidly for _me_." He whispered in her ear.

Orihime couldn't help but sigh. She was feeling very aroused all of a sudden. She was dying for him to touch her more. But Aizen slowly pulled himself away from her. She opened her eyes. She could still feel his touch on her skin. He stepped away and turned his back to her.

"Ulquiorra, please take Orihime back to her room." He called.

Ulquiorra soon appeared. Orihime felt as if her feet were glued to the floor. She didn't want to leave. "Miss Inoue, please follow me." Ulquiorra ordered.

Aizen turned around to give her one more smirk. "Be seeing you."

Orihime nodded and with great reluctance, turned and followed Ulquiorra back to her room.

* * *

**This is just a small teaser of what is yet to come. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I want to hear what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know already that Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo**

**Surrender**

**Chapter 2**

_She was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. All her fears and anxieties seemed so non-existent right now. A faint smile spread across her face. So comfortable. So safe._

_A hand softly stroked her bare back. Her smile widened. The hand slid up to her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned to look straight into the eyes of Sosuke Aizen._

"_Orihime…" he breathed._

_Orihime rolled over so her body was facing his. They were both naked in a sea of silky black sheets. "I hope I didn't wake you. You looked so peaceful, but I couldn't resist." He said with a smile._

"_That's alright. I was dreaming of you, but reality is always better." She replied. Her was voice soft yet confident._

_Aizen smiled confidently. "What was your dream?"_

_Orihime flashed him a flirtatious smile. "I was with you, of course. By your side when you finally became king." She said._

"_Yes…you will be there, won't you Orihime?"_

_She nodded. "I think you'll make a fine queen. You'll be so merciless and strong. Together no one will stop us." He said, his eyes blazing with passion._

"_You think so?" She asked curiously. Aizen nodded. "I think you're capable of anything. Your powers are unlike no other. You'll instill fear and wonder in all those who oppose you."_

_Orihime blushed from the praise. "No one else thinks so. While my powers are good for healing, my friends don't think I'd be strong on the battlefield." She said, a small hint of sadness in her voice._

_Aizen cupped her face with his hand. "Your friends are wrong. And when the time comes, they _will _realize how wrong they are. I can give you the power you've always wanted."_

"_You mean, like becoming one of the arrancar?"_

_Aizen smirked. "You'll have limitless power. You could even surpass the current Espada."_

_Orihime's eyes lit up in excited. "Really? That powerful?" Aizen nodded. He pulled her in for a deep, sensual kiss. Orihime kissed him back, eager to have as much of him as she possibly could. His hand palmed her large breasts, eliciting a small gasp from her lips. His hot mouth trailed down to her neck, sucking and biting at her skin._

"Orihime, remember why you're here."

_Orihime lifted her head to see where the voice came from. At the foot of her bed stood her brother Sora, a look of great distress etched on his face._

"You're here to protect your friends. Don't abandon them!"

_Orihime frowned. "I would never…" However she couldn't concentrate on Sora's presence because Aizen was sucking on her nipples. She arched her back._

"Don't forget about Ichigo. He's your friend. He wants to save you. Don't abandon him from your thoughts."

"_I would never do that…I care…" She moaned. _

"Orihime! Don't be fooled by Aizen. Don't give into him. Think of Ichigo! Think of your friends! _They want to save you_…"

_Orihime was suddenly hit with what Sora said. She pulled away from Aizen to look at her brother. "They're going to save me?"_

_Sora nodded. _"They won't abandon you Hime."

_Orihime smiled at him. She went to reach for him. "Sora…"_

_A strong hand brought her down. She watched as Sora tried to reach for her, but he was fading._ "Don't…surrender…"_ She suddenly couldn't remember what he said. Aizen kissed her fiercely and her mind was wiped clean. His fingers went down to her moist opening and prodded the outer skin._

"_Surrender to me Orihime. Mind, body, power…Give it all to me and you'll be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams…" he whispered in her mouth. He pulled away and slipped a finger inside her. Orihime gasped._

"_Surrender to me." He repeated, his voice more firm yet seductive._

_Orihime looked up into Aizen's eyes. They were dark and sexy. While those eyes instilled fear in others, she was instilled with a sense of trust. He wasn't playing games. He truly wanted her. She swallowed hard and pulled him close._

"_Sosuke…I am yours…"_

_Aizen's eyes blazed with lust. With an almost sinister smirk he pulled his fingers of her and spread her legs open. Orihime's heart hammered in her chest as he positioned himself against her. With one rough move, he was inside her, and she screamed as she was hit with a wave of painful pleasure. He bent down to give her a bruising kiss on the lips._

"_This is just the beginning."_

* * *

Orihime snapped awake, jolting up from her bed. She was shaky, sweaty, and aroused beyond belief. She could still feel where he entered her. Orihime slowly sat up and felt herself. She could feel the wetness between her legs. When she looked at her fingers, she was astonished to see a little blood.

_Impossible!_

Her bed was wet with her secretions and blood. She even felt sore. How could a dream be so vivid and real? She was afraid, but at the same time disappointed that the dream wasn't real. Against her better judgment she longed to be touched by Aizen. He had awakened the strongest desire she had ever felt in her life. Not even Ichigo had made her feel that way.

She remembered Sora in her dream. But every time she tried to remember why he was there, her mind went blank. Why couldn't she remember her own brother?

Orihime fell back into her bed. She didn't feel tired anymore. Her dream left her awake wanting more. No, _needing _more. And she remembered his eyes and how safe she felt. She wondered what Aizen was doing now. Was he thinking about her? Did he have the same dream? She wanted to run out of her room and find him, but thought better of it.

Spreading her legs, she let her fingers play with herself. She was always shy when it came to masturbation because she felt embarrassed and dirty. But right now she felt alive and horny. She also felt that somehow, Aizen would be happy knowing she touched herself.

Orihime softly moaned as she fingered herself. Flashes of her dream and her encounter with Aizen went through her mind, motivating her fingers. She began to buck against her fingers to increase stimulation. She tried to keep her voice down, but she was feeling so good right now. She wanted Aizen to hear her moan so he knew how much she wanted him.

What she didn't know was that he did know. Ulquiorra had heard her moans through the door and reported it right to Aizen himself.

"Your plan has worked." Ulquiorra concluded.

Aizen had a look of triumph on his face. "Yes…but that is no surprise. In the end, I always get what I want."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad everyone likes this pairing. I love the reviews, favorites, story alerts, etc. Please continue!!**

**Disclaimer: **** Bleach is created by Tite Kubo**

**Surrender**

**Chapter 3**

Orihime lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was naked in her bed. She pleasured herself all night, but her release was nowhere near to what she wanted. She expected fireworks, and all she got was…nothing. All she could do was think of Aizen. Only he could give her the pleasure she desired.

She was feeling a mixture of things. Arousal. Exhaustion. And somewhere deep inside her conscience, she left shame. She was ashamed of her growing desire for Aizen. She couldn't tell if he was the enemy anymore; in fact, she _did not care_.

She thought of her friends back home. She thought of Ichigo. Did he even care about her? Did any of her friends care? Did they cast her away because they didn't think she was strong enough?

"_Your friends are wrong."_

Orihime turned to her side. Aizen made everything sound right. Still, there was a small bit of uncertainty. And then there was Sora. He was trying to warn her of something, but of what she could not remember…

There was a sharp knock at the door. Orihime sprung up from her bed, calling out, "Coming!" before she rushed to get her clothes on. She felt like a tired, sweaty mess. With a last minute check on her hair, Orihime opened up the door. Ulquiorra was there, holding a tray of food. She wasn't particularly hungry because the food wasn't her taste; but she ate it anyway lest Ulquiorra threatened to shove it down her throat again. She bowed and Ulquiorra entered, placing the tray on the table.

"You have 20 minutes. I will be back to take you to Aizen."

Orihime blushed and nodded. Ulquiorra turned and left. She couldn't eat her food fast enough. It tasted really bland to her, but she wanted to finish quickly. There was a small bathroom connected to her room where she was able to wash herself properly. Right on the 20-minute mark Ulquiorra was knocking on her door again. She opened the door and sheepishly bowed. He merely stared at her, and she took it as her cue to follow him.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she walked to the throne room. She didn't know what would happen. She was scared, excited, a little worried all at once. When they reached the room, Aizen was sitting on his throne as usual. His arm rested on the arm of the throne, propping his head up to the side. He looked very amused as Orihime approached him and curtsied. Ulquiorra merely nodded and left.

They were alone once again.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed liked forever. She didn't want to speak first. Luckily Aizen did. "How was your night? Did you sleep well?"

Orihime blushed and nodded.

"Wonderful. And you're looking wonderful today as well." He said. "Th-thank you." She replied. She kept her eyes on his feet.

"Come here." He commanded suddenly. She nodded and took small steps towards him until she was right in front of the steps that lead to him. "Look at me." Her eyes met his.

"You must always look at me, do you understand? No need to be timid." He was smiling as he said this.

Orihime nodded again. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. His voice, his touch, his lips…

"Orihime."

She blinked and tried to shake her thoughts away. _Deep breaths, deep breaths._ " Yes, Aizen?"

"I was thinking that I left our last encounter…quite unfinished. Don't you think?" He was looking straight into her eyes and she felt like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't answer his question.

"I think that you think so too. Actually I'm _positive_ that you do."

Orihime gasped, feeling suddenly very embarrassed. "I-I…"

"You cannot deny that you desire me, Orihime. I can see it in your eyes." His voice dropped lower. Orihime wanted to look away, but she felt like he had a strong hold on her.

"It excites me. You excite me. I know you know that. And I know you know what I want." His voice dripped with confident lust. "Come here and give it to me."

Orihime's feet automatically stepped up to Aizen. Her desire was now consuming her. She did want him. She wanted him so badly. And he was willing to give her what she wanted…for a price.

Aizen grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his lap. His mouth immediately attached itself to hers. She parted her lips, inviting his tongue with her own. He gladly accepted and kissed her deeper and deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her hips even closer to him. His lips pulled away from hers and began to bite and suck at her neck. Orihime sighed loudly. Her eyes nearly rolled up in her head from the pleasure she was getting. His right hand slipped up her long dress and in between her legs.

"Surrender yourself completely to me." He breathed into her skin. "I can give you everything." His lips brushed against her ear.

"Your friends mean nothing to you now. You proved that by coming here."

Orihime pulled back a little. "No!" she gasped. Aizen pulled his hand out from under her dress and held her head firmly in his grasp. His eyes were dark with determination.

"Your friends are nothing. You do not need them anymore. They will all die soon. But if you stay with me, you could live forever." His voice was getting more and more harsh. "They abandoned you because they thought you were weak. Well, my dear Hime, I know better." He kissed her again.

_In her mind she saw all her friends. They were all standing before her, but their backs were turned. She ran up to each of them: Chad, Ishida, Urahara…but they did not notice her. They would not face her. She finally approached Ichigo. She clutched at his clothes, tears streaming down her face._

"_Kurosaki! Kurosaki, please! Don't do this! I love you!" she cried. She pulled and pulled, but he wouldn't budge. "Just tell me you love me and I'm yours! Please Kurosaki!"_

_Ichigo turned to look at her. His eyes were completely void of emotion. He violently pushed her away and she fell to the floor. He pointed his _zanpakutō _at her face._

"_There is no love, Inoue. Surely you must know that now." He said. Orihime shook her head. "Don't be a fool." He snapped._

_Rukia appeared, and he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. She giggled and looked up at him._

_One by one her friends disappeared. "No! Don't go! I need you!" she cried. Ichigo and Rukia laugh maniacally in unison. They disappeared and she was alone._

"Surrender, Orihime." He whispered heavily in her ear. Orihime was already drunk with pleasure yet. Her friends didn't care. Ichigo Kurosaki never loved her and never will. But Aizen, he could make everything better. She remembered her dream and how much she had trusted him. He kissed her more fiercely this time, biting on her lower lip. "Orihime…" he sighed.

She grabbed his hands and pressed them against her breasts. She grinded heavily against him and he groaned. Her mind replayed her dream in her head. It was coming true. It was meant to be.

"Take me. I want it, I want it so bad." She moaned. Aizen smirked triumphantly. He grabbed her roughly by her hair and kissed her again. She whimpered as he pulled her hair. "There is no turning back now. You're mine. _Understand_?" he growled in her ear.

Completely intoxicated, Orihime nodded.

"You _will _come to my bedchamber tonight." He demanded. Orihime nodded.

Satisfied, he let go of her. "You may leave now."

Orihime couldn't help but gasp. "But—"

"Tonight, I said."

Orihime reluctantly pulled herself away from Aizen. Her face was red with heat and arousal. She took several shaky steps back, her eyes never leaving his. She looked like a desperate child yearning for a coveted toy. Aizen looked satisfied and triumphant as ever. Ulquiorra entered the room and waited for Orihime. She gave Aizen a shaky bow and took her leave.

Aizen rested his head on his hand. "That was easier than I thought."

Orihime couldn't wait. She felt like a starving child waiting for a meal. She had no concept of time. When would be a good time to go to him? Did she have to go alone? She did admit it would be very awkward if she had to be escorted. She wondered if anyone else knew that Aizen had chosen her. That he wanted her more than he wanted anyone else. She felt proud that Aizen wanted her. He was going to be a king. She lay down in her bed, a smile on her face. And to think, in just a few more hours she will be his…

"_I knew you'd come." Aizen said. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, wearing only white cotton pants and his usual confident smirk._

"_I could never disappoint you, Sosuke." Orihime said, seductively swaying her hips as she walked towards him. When she was close enough he grabbed her hips and pulled her close._

"_I will ravish your body…like never before." He whispered. She smiled and removed her dress, letting the fabric slip off her body. He licked his lips and rubbed her thighs, butt, and back. She ran her hands through his sleek brown hair as he began kissing her stomach and chest. She bit her lower lip._

_Aizen pulled her onto the bed and rolled her over on her back. His mouth kissed hers and then trailed down to her breasts and further. Orihime spread her arms wide and clutched the sheets. He knelt in front of her and parted her legs open. He slipped one finger inside her and she moaned in approval. Aizen watched her writhe as he gently fingered her. He was simply basking in the sight of her sexiness, his arousal intensifying with each high-pitched noise she gave. She closed her eyes and rubbed her own breasts. Aizen growled as he felt his cock twitch. This was dangerous._

_He stopped fingering her in order to remove his pants. His cock sprang to life as soon as it was free. Orihime continued to rub herself and she watched Aizen rub the head of his cock against her wet entrance._

"_Oh please, yes!" she gasped. Aizen slipped inside her. "You better come now." He warned._

Orihime snapped awake and looked around the room. Surely it was late now. Her body was still aroused from her dream. She got up with the hopeful thought that tonight was the night that Aizen would take her.

She opened her door and was startled to see Ulquiorra standing there. It looked like he was about to knock.

"Wh-what are you doing here this late?" she gasped, trying to play innocent. Ulquiorra just gave her an apathetic look.

"You are summoned to Aizen's bedchamber." He simply said. "But I think you already knew that."

Orihime blushed in embarrassment. Ulquiorra turned his back to her and started heading down the hall. She closed the door and hurried after him. She kept her eyes on the floor again. She was a little embarrassed that Ulquiorra knew. She smiled to herself, however, knowing what was in store for her.

Aizen's chambers were all the way on the other side of Las Noches from where her room was. There was no way she would found it on her own in such a large place. It was dark, empty, and the white walls seemed to loom over them. Ulquiorra stopped in front large white double doors. He stepped aside for her to pass. Orihime nodded in thanks and pushed her way through the heavy doors.

She entered a large white bedroom. The only light came from the moon, which shone from a balcony. In front of her was a white king-sized bed (_How appropriate_ she thought). The whole set-up reminded her of something she'd see in an avant-garde housing magazine. Aizen was nowhere to be found. She walked in, unsure of where to place herself. She stopped in the middle of the room.

Her heart was beating fast. She felt afraid to be in such a room by herself. She was overcome with a feeling that she was not alone. A shadow crept up behind her. Orihime turned around and found Aizen towering over her. He was smiling.

"Welcome, Orihime. I knew you'd come."

* * *

**Sorry to end here, and sorry for taking awhile. Reviews are nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back by popular demand, and me overcoming my own laziness! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**** Tite Kubo-****Bleach**

**

* * *

Surrender**

**Chapter 4**

"You just couldn't resist, could you?"

His voice was deep, sexy, and taunting in her ears. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist. Orihime felt as if her body would burst into flames and melt right there. He smelled her hair and moved his lips to her neck. Orihime swallowed and closed her eyes.

Aizen roughly turned her face to the side so he could capture her lips with his. His hands began to roughly feel her up all over her body. Orihime shivered. Aizen pulled away to stare into her eyes. She was fully under his spell. Her butt grinded into his groin and she held his hands in hers as he groped her.

"I can see how much you need this right now." He whispered in her ear. He roughly turned her to face him and their lips attacked each other. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid in to wrestle hers. Orihime could feel herself walking backwards as she wrapped her arms around Aizen's neck and made out with him.

He picked up and brought her to the bed and roughly threw her onto it. Orihime was startled by his aggression, but at the same time she was very turned on. Aizen stood there triumphantly smirking.

"I must warn you, my dear, I'm not going to be gentle with you tonight." He warned. And to show that he really meant it, he reached over and ripped her dress open down the middle. Orihime gasped and instinctively tried to cover herself, but Aizen was on top of her and held her hands back. Orihime trembled. "Now, now, now. No need to be shy. After all you _do_ want this don't you?" He slipped his hand over her smooth stomach and up to her breasts. Orihime sighed and arched her back in response.

Orihime's hands fell to both sides of her head as Aizen touched her. He tore at the remainder of her dress until she was naked, except for her underwear. Orihime couldn't help but feel exposed before him. Aizen looked at her with such intense hunger that she squirmed slightly under his gaze. He kissed her so fiercely that she felt like the wind was knocked of her. All her insecurities seem to vanish right then and there. His hands were roughly roaming her body, leaving no part of skin untouched. His mouth left her and began sucking ad biting roughly at her neck. Red spots began forming where he left his mark.

Orihime squirmed, moaned, and shook with every kiss, suck, and bite Aizen left on her body. He bit harshly at her nipples causing her to hiss in pain. His hand reached over to rub her between her legs. He smirked when he left how warm and wet she was. With one quick movement he tore her underwear clean off. Now she was completely exposed.

Aizen rose to take in the sight before him. Orihime was flushed and breathing heavily, her eyes half lidded. Her body was covered in red spots. Aizen licked his lips and stared at her as he undressed himself. She sat up to help him, but he pushed her back. Orihime watched him as he pulled his robes off, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Getting impatient are we?" he teased. Her eyes widened at the fact that not only was he not wearing underwear, but he was also very well endowed. Her breath became shaky in anticipation. She slowly opened her legs. She wasn't nervous or scared.

Aizen raised an eyebrow as she opened her legs wider. "How welcoming of you." He said. She nodded, and reached over to pull him on top of her. She felt him adjust himself between her legs. "I'm ready for you." She breathed.

Without hesitation, Aizen slipped right inside of her. It didn't hurt at all; as a matter of fact, it felt amazing. He began to thrust into her roughly and she groaned in response. Her mind had gone completely blank. She had forgotten everything ever. All that mattered in the world was her and Aizen.

Aizen rolled them over so that she was on top. She immediately began to move her body to match his rough pace. He placed his hands behind his head, smiling and breathing deeply. He was satisfied, always satisfied.

His look gave her more confidence as she moved faster. She threw her head back and moaned his name to the ceiling. "Ah, Sosuke…ah."

"That's it. Let yourself go. I love to hear you say my name…" he said. His voiced seemed to echo in her mind. Her mind was hazy as if she had been drugged. She had never actually been high, but she was pretty sure this is how it would feel.

Orihime could feel something inside her build up. The pleasure was getting more and more intense. She was getting close.

"Sosuke, I'm getting close." She said. "Oh yeah? You're welcome to come if you want. In fact, you're encouraged." He answered. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned her body forward. Aizen grabbed hold of her hips and rocked her body harder.

The pleasure was building faster and faster. Orihime clutched Aizen's chest so hard that her nails dug into his skin. "Oh god!" she cried. Something incredible hit her with full force and she screamed out in pleasure. She moved faster in attempt to make the feeling last even longer. "Sosuke! Ahhhh!"

Aizen rolled her over and took control again. He moved her legs to hang off his shoulders and pounded into her. Orihime didn't even have time to recover from her first orgasm as Aizen roughly fucked her senseless. She screamed, clutched the sheets, and dug her nails down his back.

She could hear his breathing get quicker, his voice coming out in quick pants. He pushed her legs down into her chest and used her thighs as leverage. The positioning drove her absolutely crazy as she could feel the intensity build up again. They were both getting close, she could feel it.

"Sosuke…more, more, I'm gonna come again." She begged. Aizen breathed out a laugh. "Fuck." He growled.

The sound of his voice seemed to drive her to new heights. The orgasm collided with her again, and she screamed his name. Aizen pulled out of her and roared as he came all over her stomach. He fell back on to the bed.

They laid there in silence with only their heavy breathing echoing through the room. After awhile Aizen rose. He reached over to pick up a ripped piece of Orihime's dress and went to wipe the semen off her stomach. This seemed to be a form of tenderness to Orihime, and she smiled.

"You are to stay here from now on. Understood?" He finished cleaning her and laid down next to her.

Orihime nodded. "I'll do whatever you say." She said. She turned over to her side to look at him. Although she found him to be incredibly sexy, he was also…very handsome. She blushed at the thought.

"What are you thinking about my dear?" Aizen asked after looking at her expression. Orihime smiled again. "Just about how handsome you are." She said, blushing again.

Aizen had that satisfied look on his face. He turned to his side, placing his right hand on the left side of her face. "Anything else?"

Orihime looked him in the eyes. "My mind is still…a jumbled mess. But I think I want to stay here. With you."

"Of course you want to. You are to stay here—"

"No, no. I mean, I want to stay here in Huecho Mundo with you."

Aizen smiled. Every time he did she felt like she was doing something right. "I wasn't planning on letting you leave. Ever. You're mine now." He kissed her on the lips, face and neck. Orihime closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is just the beginning."

* * *

**Sorry for the super-long update. But I hope you liked this chapter. Pleas review if you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thanks for being so patient with me. I've been stuck in a creative rut since the last chapter, but I think I know how to proceed. I also have a sequel in the works.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all it's characters. This story is my worshiping of the greatness of Bleach.**

**Surrender**

**Chapter 5**

Orihime Inoue woke up to what seemed to be the next day in Aizen's bedchamber. She was still naked. The room was much cooler now, so she wrapped the sheets tighter around her small body. She looked around the room and found her dress, intact, neatly folded at the foot of the bed. There was a note pinned to it, written in very neat script.

_Orihime,_

_You are to stay in this room and not leave under any circumstances. Ulquiorra will bring your meals here. There is everything you need._

_-Sosuke_

She smiled to herself and folded the note. She stood up and winced; she felt sore in several places she didn't even know she could feel sore. She also felt very not clean. Picking up her dress, Orihime went to go find the bathroom.

She found one door on the right side that lead to the room she was looking for. However, it was unlike any bathroom she had ever been in. It was just as big as the bedroom. There were two bathtubs: one in ground and one above ground. Orihime nervously looked around. She wasn't used to having so many options. She finally chose the above ground tub and turned the water on. The faucet was in the shape of a beast.

Orihime took the most relaxing bath she ever had, which seem very unlikely given where she was. Aizen had an extensive collection of bath soaps, which made Orihime giggle. She tried to imagine Aizen taking a strawberry bubble bath. She closed her eyes and savored the moment.

Suddenly, she was overcome with a deep feeling of panic. She sat up in the tub looking around. She was pretty sure she was alone, so what was…?

And then it hit her. She could feel five very familiar reiatsus in Hueco Mundo.

Her friends. They were here!

Orihime's heart began pounding in her chest. She could sense Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji. _They're coming to save me. They're coming…to save me?_ Orihime was very confused. Aizen had told her that her friends no longer cared for her. Why were they here then? And if they even managed to rescue her, would she leave? _Could_ she leave?

Last night she had told Aizen that she wanted to stay with him in Hueco Mundo. She felt in her heart that she meant it. Aizen could give her whatever she wanted, and she believed that he genuinely wanted her to be with him. But her friends…she wasn't sure if she could face them. She didn't want to. As much as it still hurt her to know they didn't really care about her, she still cared for them.

She sensed Ulquiorra outside the door and she quickly rose from the bathtub. She dried her body and her hair before throwing her dress on and running out of the room. Ulquiorra was already standing in the bedroom holding a meal tray. He placed it down on a small table and faced her.

"Your friends are here to save you."

Orihime looked up at the expressionless face. She swallowed. "I know…but why?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Why does it matter? You longer belong with them." Something about Ulquiorra's statement startled her. He noticed her expression and continued, "You are one of us now. You proved that by coming here, putting on that outfit, and accepting Aizen's invitation to his bedchambers."

Orihime blushed and looked away. It was so embarrassing that he knew.

"You surrendered to Aizen, body and mind. Now they exist for only one reason. You know that reason."

Orihime slowly nodded in understanding. "To serve Aizen."

"That is right. You could never go back to your friends. They will never accept you once they know what you have done." Ulquiorra said. Orihime looked up into his eyes. What he said was the truth. She knew that surrendering to Aizen meant giving up her allegiance to her friends. She nodded slowly again. Ulquiorra turned and left.

For some reason, what Ulquiorra had said really bothered her. That fact that her friends are here to save her really bothered her. All she wanted to do was to curl up into Aizen's arms and forget everything.

Everything was going according to plan.

Lord Aizen sat on his throne smirking. Earlier he had shown the arrancar images of Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends entering Hueco Mundo. He was positive that they were here to rescue dear little Orihime Inoue.

Only they came a few hours too late.

Orihime Inoue and her powers were all his. She couldn't even leave if she wanted to. He had taken her body and soul, and there was no way her friends would be able to accept her back. He made sure of that.

"Lord Aizen, come play with us."

Aizen looked down upon Loly and Menoly as they knelt before him. They both had mischievous smirks on their faces. Aizen rolled his eyes in boredom. "I'm in no mood for playtime." The female arrancar looked taken aback. Loly quickly crawled to Aizen's feet and kissed them. Menoly followed suit.

"Please my Lord! You haven't come to play with us since that human girl came here!" Loly cried. "Yeah! What's so special about her anyway? We can satisfy you better my lord." Menoly chimed.

Aizen raised his reiatsu and pushed Loly and Menoly back. At this moment Ulquiorra walked in, barely giving the two a second glance. The female arrancar looked stunned.

"She knows, my lord. She knew before I even arrived." Ulquiorra said. Loly and Menoly struggled to stand up, both of them pouting and sniffling.

"Splendid. Too bad for Ichigo Kurosaki is makes no difference." Aizen replied "I have her all to myself, locked up for my own enjoyment not." Loly and Menoly looked stunned. Ulquiorra merely bowed and left. "What's so special about that bitch anyway? Why does she get to play with you but we can't? " Loly screamed.

Aizen stood, raising his reiatsu more so that it crushed both girls. They cried out in pain.

"Don't you ever speak up to me like that ever again, do you understand? Orihime is my toy now, and I will play with her whenever I please. Besides, she is much better in bed that both of you combined." Aizen said calmly, but with a hint of malice. The girls whimpered in reply. "W-we're sorry m-my Lord." They stammered. Aizen lowered his reiastu and turned back to his throne. "You may leave now." He commanded.

Loly and Menoly struggled up again. Shooting Aizen a look of hurt and anger they hurried away.

Orihime sat alone staring at the night sky on Aizen's balcony. She could feel her friends' reiatsus as they fought. She tried her hardest not to tremble and cry at the feeling of her friends fighting for their lives just to get to her. It pained her know it was all in vain. Aizen would crush them if the Espada didn't. How would they react if they found out she has crossed over to the other side?

_Don't believe what he says Hime. Aizen is lying to you._

She could hear Sora's voice in her mind. She tried her best to ignore him. As much as she loved Sora, she didn't want to believe what he was trying to tell her. But a small part of her knew he was right. She always thought about her friends and the sacrifice they were making, but then she remembered her allegiance to Aizen. There was no turning back now.

Orihime shuddered as she felt Chad's reiatsu disappear. _No! He can't be dead._ She clasped her hands in prayer while trying to fight tears. "Please God, make my friends turn back. I don't want them to get hurt anymore. Just make them go back home." She whispered. "Please."

The door opened and Ulquiorra entered. Orihime, deep in prayer, did not notice him. He watched her blankly.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Orihime jumped up in surprise. "N-nothing." She said.

"Don't lie to me." He replied. Orihime hung her head. "I was praying for my friends."

"Praying? I know nothing of this."

"It's when you…wish for something to happen…I was praying for my friends to stop fighting and go back home." Orihime mumbled. She looked up at Ulquiorra as if to see a level of understanding, but all she saw were dead eyes.

"There is no need for wishes. Your foolish friends are going to die whether they leave or not. And as far as you're concerned, they're no longer your friends." Orihime slowly nodded. "I know, but…that doesn't mean I want them to die."

"It doesn't concern you." Ulquiorra said simply. Orihime hung her head like a chastised child. "Lord Aizen will return soon, so I suggest you stop your nonsense and be ready." He waited for no reply as he turned to leave.

Aizen returned a few hours later. Orihime was sitting on the bed when he arrived and she stood to greet him. She took a step towards him and he grabbed her into a forceful kiss. All her worries seemed to wash away as he enveloped her.

His lips lingered on hers as he pulled away. He breathed as Orihime held onto him for dear life. "Ah, someone is eager tonight." He remarked with amusement.

"Oh Sosuke…" Orihime moaned, burying her face in his chest. Aizen gently pulled Orihime's head back with her hair so she was looking into his eyes. "There is nothing to worry about now. No one will bother us."

Orihime didn't even try to protest. She accepted his statement as absolute truth.

"I want you to take your clothes off." He whispered in her ear. Orihime nodded and stepped back. She slowly undressed herself as a slight pink blush rose in her cheeks. Aizen licked his lips as her dress fell to the floor in a pool around her feet. She unclasped her bra and stretched out her right hand to drop it on the floor. Her panties came off last.

"Wonderful, what a show." Aizen purred. Orihime smiled. "Shall I…undress you?" she asked in a soft voice. He gave her a sexy smirk. "What a great idea."

Orihime stepped closer to him and pushed his long white coat off his shoulders. Aizen barely moved as Orihime undressed him with her small, gentle hands. She didn't want to make any mistakes, even if she was just taking his clothes off.

Her face became a deeper shade of red as his manhood was revealed. She stepped back, her eyes darting to the floor. "Remember what I said Orihime, you must _always_ look at me." He said, and her eyes quickly darted up to look him in the eyes. He took two steps towards her and pushed her down so she was sitting on the bed. His manhood was right in front of her face. Aizen rubbed her shoulders in encouragement. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Sosuke, I-I never…"

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?" he said. He pulled her face closer to his crotch. "Don't be shy now. It's not going to suck itself." Orihime blushed even more. She took a deep breath to soothe her nervousness and took Aizen's cock in her mouth.

She heard his breathing hitch and he groaned as she began to move her mouth over his hard length. He grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her head and moved her faster and faster. His movements soon became too quick for her and she nearly choked. But she didn't stop. The sound to Aizen moaning turned her on so much that all she wanted was to bring him to his release.

But before she could drive him over the edge he pushed her away. She crawled backwards on the bed with an inviting glance. With hungry, lustful eyes Aizen grabbed her waist and flipped Orihime on her back. She barely had time to recover before he shoved himself inside of her. Orihime cried out in both pleasure and surprise as Aizen pounded into her roughly. She clutched the sheets for dear life.

Aizen pulled her by the hair again and attack her neck with his teeth. "Ah! Sosuke!" she cried out. He moaned heavily in her ear and pulled her head back. The combination of pleasure and pain was something she had never experienced before. Her head hurt, her skin stung from where he had savagely bit her, and the feeling of him pounding her roughly from behind was incredible. She could barely handle it.

Aizen slapped her ass and she squealed. He laughed and slapped her again. "You like it rough, don't you Orihime? Don't you?" he roughly pulled at her hair and she moaned again.

She could feel herself rising higher and higher with each thrust. The pain was the driving force that threw her over the edge, and she screamed when her orgasm hit her like a truck. Aizen let go of her head and dragged his nails down her back. He groaned loudly and pulled out to come. She collapsed on the bed and watched as his orgasm hit him. His eyes were closed shut and his body jerked with each spurt. She found it to be incredibly sexy.

Aizen cleaned himself off and fell beside her. He propped himself up on his elbows and shook out his hair. Orihime watched him in awe. She reached over and trailed her fingers over his chest. His eyes looked down to watch her fingers.

There was calm silence that followed. Her fingers walked all over his chest. She smiled at him as he smiled in amusement. He laid down closing his eyes and put his hands behind his head. Her hand landed right where his heart was. She could feel it beating.

"Sosuke?" she finally whispered. He lifted his eyebrows in response. "Can…can I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends on what it is. I don't normally do favors." He said. Orihime swallowed nervously. "I know my friends are here to save me." She said. Aizen did not react. "Sosuke, please, don't hurt them."

Aizen turned his head to look in her eyes. His eyes were cold. "No." Orihime was about to protest but her cut her off. "They are of no concern. They are fools for coming here. You're obviously not going back to them."

Orihime tried to protest again but Aizen silenced her with a kiss. He pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her. She didn't try to fight back. He kissed her face and moved down to her neck as he hands played with her breasts. All Orihime could do was moan.

It was like the thought of her friends was wiped clean from her mind.

Loly and Menoly crouched outside Aizen's chamber doors. They could hear Orihime's soft moans through the door. Loly seethed with anger at the thought of another woman pleasuring _her _Lord Aizen.

"That human bitch it gonna get it." She mumbled. Menoly nodded but looked nervous. She was afraid of getting caught. Loly stepped away from the door, unable to tolerate the sounds beyond the door.

"Next time she's alone. We're gonna teach her a lesson. A very painful lesson."

**Thanks for reading! Your reviews are great! I promise to keep this story going, and I definitely will not discontinue it (I got some concerned messages). I really want Orihime to have some major internal conflict with being seduced by Aizen while knowing that her friends were risking their lives to save her. I wanted to still have feelings for them despite being under Aizen's spell. What do you think? Does it work? I always appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers,**

**Sorry I have been MIA for gods knows how long. Anyway, I'm back and updating!**

* * *

Her cries filled the room. Orihime writhed and arched as Aizen went down on her. Only a few minutes earlier she was sleeping soundly until Aizen decide to wake her. Now she pulling his hair and screaming his name. His mouth was so powerful that she came within minutes.

Before she could recover Aizen flipped her on her stomach and entered her from behind. Orihime buried her face in the sheets to muffle her moans but Aizen pulled her hair back roughly. She cried out even louder from the pleasure and pain.

Aizen's sex drive seemed to be insatiable. They would finish, rest, then Aizen would roused Orihime for another round. Never had she felt anything so intense and passionate in her life. She always imagined her first time would be gentle and romantic. But with Aizen, there was no such thing. Sex with Aizen was pure carnal lust, like giving into every sinful desire imaginable.

Aizen pulled her on top of him and made her move her body against him. She couldn't think straight, only did what Aizen commanded her to. He placed his hands behind her head and watched Orihime ride him. He smiled in satisfaction. She was learning well.

Orihime placed her hands on his chest to prop herself up. "Harder, Orihime." He commanded, moving his hips up to meet her movements. Orihime shook her head. "I-I can't…too much…"

"Yes, you can. _Harder._" He sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her back. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and increased her pace. "Yes, that's it." He whispered. "Are you close?" She nodded. He bit down on her neck and grabbed her hips to slam them down against his lap. Orihime shattered around him and cried out as her orgasm hit her. Aizen pushed her off and came right on the sheets. He fell back beside. Both were breathing heavily and looked like they had just come out of the shower.

Orihime turned to her left side so she can face Aizen. He turned his face to look at her. "That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" He asked. Orihime nodded with a smile. "I didn't know doing that so many times in a day was possible." Aizen laughed and placed his hand on her face. "Anything is possible with me, my dear." He kissed her softly before pulling away and getting out of bed. She watched him with disappointment until he turned to look at her.

"Care to join me in the shower?"

An hour later Orihime was back in bed, completely wiped out (not to mention completely sore). Aizen was already gone. She didn't have to try too hard to fall asleep.

_She found herself in one of the dark halls of Las Noches. She felt confused. Where was everyone?_

Inoue.

_She looked around to find the owner of the voice. It sounded really familiar._

Inoue, be safe. We're coming for you.

"_What? Who's coming? Where are you?" She called out. She ran, searching._

Inoue…

_The voice seemed to be coming closer. She stopped. She knew that voice…it sounded a lot like…_

"_Kurosaki-kun?"_

_Ichigo Kurosaki stood in front of her. Orihime felt relieved. Why did the sight him make her feel so warm, so safe? "Why are you here? It's not safe here." She said. "_We came to save you, Inoue." _His hand reached out to her. Her eyes misted as she went to reach his hand. Suddenly, before their hands could touch, strong hands pulled Orihime back. "KUROSAKI!"she screamed as she was pulled farther and farther away from him._

"Wake up Inoue._" He called out._

Wake up…wake up…

"I said, WAKE UP BITCH!"

A hand slapped Orihime across the face. Orihime jerked awake. She looked up to see Loly standing on the bed, glaring down at her. Menoly was back by the door serving as a lookout. Orihime was aware she was naked under the sheets and pulled them to cover her chest. "What do you want?"

"We're gonna have some fun." Loly sneered, her tone dripping with malice. Before she could answer the Arrancar grabbed Orihime by the hair and dragged her out of bed. Orihime cried out in pain. Loly threw her down on the ground. She gave Orihime a swift kick in the stomach. She cried out again. Loly lifted her and threw her against a wall.

"Shut up, bitch!" She backhanded Orihime in the face so hard she fell back to the ground. "Gonna fuck _our _Lord Aizen, huh? What's so fucking special about you?" she screamed. Orihime tried to put her hands up to cover her face as Loly continued to kick her.

Menoly looked at the door nervously. "Hey, keep it down will you? Someone will hear us." She whispered. Loly continued her assault on a defenseless Orihime. "Where's your fucking power now huh? You're nothing compared to us, weak human!" She delivered a fierce punch to Orihime's face. Orihime fell back on the floor. She was a bruised and bloody, tears streaming down her face. She didn't understand…what did she ever do to them?

"Say goodnight, bitch." Loly said, about to stomp Orihime's face in before the door blasted open. Menoly screamed and was thrown back. Orihime turned her head to see Grimmjow standing at the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK GRIMMJOW?" Loly screamed. Grimmjow walked in, staring Loly down with pure indifference. "I don't think Lord Aizen would be happy to hear how you two came in and beat up his new girl-toy."

"Fuck you Grimmjow!" Loly spat before launching herself at him. Grimmjow kicked her in the stomach, sending Loly flying across the room. Menoly screamed and charged at him with a punch, which he easily stopped and then blasted her with a Cero.

"Fucking asshole! I'm gonna tell Aizen!" Loly screamed. Grimmjow barely gave her a second glance before stomping her leg. Loly cried out in pain. Orihime cringed at the sound of bones breaking. Loly started to cry, dragging herself away. "Grimmjow, please…I'm sorry!"

Grimmjow grabbed her leg and Orihime gasped as he tore her leg clean off. "Motherfucker! Aizen won't let you get away with this!" Loly screamed. Orihime looked away as she heard Grimmjow finish her off. "Aizen doesn't care about bitches like you." He said. Orihime slowly turned her back to find Grimmjow looking at her. His eyes roamed her naked body and she quickly covered herself with her arms around her thighs. "Nice rack." He teased.

Orihime decided to ignore his vulgar compliment. "What are you doing here Grimmjow?" she asked, trying hard to hide the fear in her voice. Out of all the Arrancar she encountered Grimmjow scared her the most. "I helped you as a repayment for healing my arm. My debt to you is paid." He replied. She still felt like he was staring at her naked body. "Um, you're welcome and thank you?" She asked with a shaky voice. For some reason that sounded like a dumb thing to say.

Grimmjow grinned mischievously. He pulled her up by the arm to make her stand. Orihime tried to cover herself but Grimmjow pushed her against the wall and pinned her hands above her head. She whimpered softly as she felt him roughly grab her breast. He pushed against her and she could feel his erection through his pants. "You see, you're going to do something for me now." He growled, breathing heavily in her ear. He pinched her nipple and she cried out.

"Well, there's a _few_ things you could do for me." He whispered. His hand moved down her torso. "Gr-Gr-Grimmjow, don't…" she whimpered. "Aizen…" She gasped as his hands moved even lower to her crotch. "Aizen doesn't have to know if you keep that sweet mouth of yours shut." He said. His knuckles brushed her opening. She jerked against him, but that only made him push against her more. "Stop it!" she gasped.

Grimmjow smirked and rubbed her more. Orihime moaned with a mixture of fear and arousal. Her body was betraying her. "Ah, you like that?" He taunted. "You want more?" Orihime shook her head. She began to sob. He slipped a finger inside and she cried out in protest. Grimmjow put his hand around her neck. "I'm going to devour your soul." He hissed. Orihime shook her head. He gave a sinister laugh pulled his finger out of her. She watched in shock as he put his finger in his mouth and suck her wetness off. "Tasty." He then let her go and stepped back. Orihime sunk to the floor and continued to sob.

"I suggest you get your clothes on, woman. You're going to help me one more time."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Kind of short, no? Your reviews are greatly appreciated, especially on how this story is going. I've already decided how it will end. Keep in mind I'm trying to make it more or less canon, but I'm changing a few things so it can fit well with my story.**

**BTW the first sex scene happens when Ulquiorra and Ichigo fight for the first time.  
**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Best,**

**Nikki**


End file.
